gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Domon Kasshu
is the main protagonist from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Personality Domon is seen as brash, impulsive, unemotional, and extremely impatient. He is very prone to letting his emotions overcome his better judgement, but this is usually leveled off by parter Rain Mikamura's even-keeled personality. Domon is also highly determined to free his father from his frozen imprisonment and finding why his brother Kyoji stole the Devil Gundam. Despite the obsession Domon demonstrates about his mission, he possesses a strong sense of justice, and will usually set aside his own mission when the weak and powerless require his protection. Later on in the series, Domon is more willing to fight for those he cares about and even opens up to his other friends. History Background and first episodes Domon Kasshu is the pilot of Neo-Japan who was once trained by the great martial artist, Master Asia. Under his training, Domon Kasshu earned his master's title of the King of Hearts, recognizing him as the strongest fighter. Soon after, Domon learns from the Neo Japanese government that his family had been working on an "evil machine" known as the Devil Gundam ("Dark Gundam" in the English dub) and that his older brother Kyoji Kasshu stole it and headed for Earth. Domon's mother, Mikino, was killed in the conflict and his father, Dr. Raizo Kasshu was frozen for constructing the Devil Gundam. Domon becomes Neo Japan's fighter in the 13th Gundam Fight as pilot of their Shining Gundam to win his father's freedom and also to get revenge on Kyoji for what he did. Starting in Neo Italy, defeating Nero Gundam piloted by Michelo Chariot, Domon crosses paths with fellow Gundam Fighters whom he befriends in their fights: Neo-America's Chibodee Crocket, Neo China's Sai Saici, Neo France's George de Sand, and Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii. He even aided the four at later events, one of which dealt with Neo Britain's Gentle Chapman in his final days alive. Upon meeting each of them, Domon presents a photo of Kyoji to them in a vain hopes of finding him. Shinjuku Arc After many victories against many of the world nation's pilots, Domon and his partner Rain Mikamura arrive in Tokyo only be confronted by an Army created by the Devil Gundam. Though Domon and Rain make an attempt to escape, it seemed like the end, but the appearance of a mysterious stranger, who happened to be Domon's old martial art teacher Master Asia, comes to their aid. After making short work of the Death Army, Domon tells Master Asia about what happened to his family and why he decided to be a Gundam Fighter. But things got worse as Domon was later ambushed by a mysterious Gundam with aid from Chibodee, Sai Saici, George de Sand and Argo. Rain manages to help Domon drive the five off as Master Asia vanished. Shortly after a moment of peace in the ruined city, a massive army of the Devil Gundam begins its attack on Tokyo. Domon joins forces with Master Asia and his small band of pilots in the conflict and manages to save the city. But something is not right and it appears that Master Asia has joined the Devil Gundam, saying that the Devil Gundam's DG Cells are what the world needs to achieve peace. Master Asia attacks his former student, and reveals that he is the pilot of the mysterious Gundam, the Master Gundam, and that the other four Gundam pilots were infected by DG Cells, which appears much stronger than Domon remembered. Then, the Shuffle Alliance arrives to offer Domon their aid while demanding to know why their former member betrayed them. As Shining Gundam battles Master Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance restrains each Gundam Fighter, sacrificing themselves to save them from the DG Cells once each was holding their successor. After the death of the older Shuffle Alliance, Domon activates his Shining Gundam's Super Mode and forces Master Asia to retreat with the Devil Gundam as it is now fully active. In the aftermath, a stranger known only as Neo Germany's pilot Schwarz Bruder appears and convinces Domon that he is not ready yet to face the Devil Gundam, and should instead seek further training. In the Guyana Highlands Thus, Domon goes to the Guyana Highlands, where he originally trained with Master Asia, with the purpose of the training to learn to activate and control Shining Gundam's Super Mode at will. With Schwarz's help, the other members of the new Shuffle Alliance are convinced to train as well after overcoming the intital trauma from the incident at Shinjuku (excluding Argo). However, Master Asia and the Devil Gundam make their move once all five fighters gathered. The group only has a matter of days to make it to Neo Hong Kong, the location of the Gundam Fight Finals, or be disqualified. In the fight's climax, Domon stays behind while the rest of the Shuffle Alliance heads to Neo Hong Kong, having them take a sickly Rain, promising to provide her safe passage. Domon defeats the Devil Gundam with the true Super Mode, but in anger, Master Asia damages the Shining Gundam before being defeated. Fortunately, Rain had contacted her father, who sends the God Gundam (Burning Gundam in English version) to the Guyana Highlands. After Rain transfers the battle data of Shining Gundam to the God Gundam, Domon manages to make it to Neo Hong Kong a second before time is up. Finals of the Gundam Fight During the finals, Domon uses the God Gundam to great effect, winning many matches, planning to face Master Asia in the Battle Royale by remaining undefeated. Domon finds refuge with an old fisherman named Han and his two children, Hoy and Ming who become his moral support. Domon encounters many fighters such as Marcelot Cronos of Neo Greece, Carlos Andalusia of Neo Spain, and the young Allenby Beardsley of Neo Sweden. Wong later forces Domon to fight his Shuffle Alliance partners, which aren't easy since they improved themselves during the training at the Guyana Highlands, developing their own Hyper Mode along with a new technique. Later Master Asia arranges for Domon to come meet him, revealing that Domon's final match before the Battle Royale will be against his surrogate teacher Schwarz Bruder. While trapped in an old section of Neo Hong Kong with Master Asia, Master Asia teaches Domon the Sekiha Tenkyoken, his most advanced technique to help him defeat Schwarz. When the match begins, Domon learns that Rain had become a part of the Neo-Germany team and that she is forced to watch Schwarz as he overwhelms Domon, who can't execute his God Finger attack due to a damaged part in the circuitry. Although Domon swears to fight alone, Rain has a change of heart and helps Domon win the match by giving him instructions to repair the damage allowing Domon to use the Sekiha Tenkyoken technique. Domon learns that Schwarz had used Rain to teach him that he can't fight alone, and is more shock to see Schwarz unmasked face,Kyoji. Battle Royale and Final Confrontations During the Battle Royale, the Devil Gundam finally resurfaces along with the three Gundams that attempted to keep God Gundam from making it to Neo Hong Kong, with two of these Gundams appearing during the Final Rounds piloted by the disqualified Michelo and the revived Chapman, Gundam Heaven's Sword and Grand Gundam. After the other four Shuffle Alliance members nearly sacrifice themselves to defeat the two, Domon then was attacked by a bersereker Allenby piloting Nobel Gundam, with Rain arriving in the Raising Gundam to counter Allenby's Nobel Gundam so Domon get get to the Devil Gundam. But once fighting against the Devil Gundam, Domon learns from an injured Schwarz that he is just an android copy of Kyoji created by DG cells, and that Neo-Japan's Major Ulube and Rain's father Dr. Mikamura (who have been Domon's primary contacts from Neo-Japan's government) were the real conspirators behind the Devil Gundam incident. In reality, the Devil Gundam was originally called the ''Ultimate Gundam, ''and its three theories of self-recovery, self-evolution, and self-multiplication were intended to restore Earth. However, Kyoji ''stole ''the Ultimate Gundam to prevent Ulube from getting ahold of it and it crashed on Earth. The Gundam's computer malfunctioned, transforming into the Devil Gundam and absorbing Kyoji as the life force unit. Shortly thereafter, Schwarz decides to sacrifice himself and Kyoji in order to defeat the Devil Gundam; after much hesitation, a tearful Domon accepts to give him the last and killing blow. After the Devil Gundam fight has resolved, a enraged Master Asia attacks Domon and reveals that not only is he disgusted by the current condition of the world caused by the previous Gundam fights, but also that he had joined the Devil Gundam and used Wong to help his plan to force the remaining people to space. He expresses his belief that once humanity is gone nature can restore itself. But after defeating his former sensei in battle, Domon convinces Master Asia that his plan would have failed anyway, since humans are also part of nature and that removing them from Earth wouldn't solve anything. Despite his victory over the Gundam Fight, with Neo Japan now the ruling government, Domon felt it was an empty victory without Rain, who decided to distance herself from Domon since learning the truth of her father's involvement in the Devil Gundam incident from Schwarz, seeing his crimes against the Kasshus hers as well (her family name was tarnished). But unknown to both of them, Ulube salvaged the remains of the inactive Devil Gundam and got ahold of the late Wong Yun Fat's research notes, which revealed that a ''female ''was the best suited life force unit. Ulube ended up using Rain as the new life core unit of the Devil Gundam and then merged it with the Neo-Japan colony turning it into the Colony Devil Gundam. With the help from his Shuffle Alliance allies and the now reformed Dr. Mikamura, who released Dr. Kasshu's capsule at the cost of his life while begging Domon to apologize to Rain for him and tell her not to blame herself for his actions. The five Gundam Fighters make it into the colony as Allenby, Kyral, and the nations' other Gundam Fighters gather to protect the Earth from the Devil Gundam. Domon, alongside his Shuffle Alliance allies, is able to defeat Ulube in his Grand Master Gundam, only to learn from his father that he needed to shut down the life core unit, which meant killing Rain. Domon then went on his own to find Rain while the rest of the Shuffle Alliance dealt with the Grand Master Gundam that was regenerated through DG cells, Domon is able to find the main body of the Devil Gundam within the Colony Devil Gundam but is warned by his father that Rain is controlling it. With a reminder from Allenby about why Rain wanted to distance herself from Domon and further encouragement from his Shuffle Alliance friends, Domon is able to tell Rain about what her late father said and admit his feelings towards her. After Rain severs herself from the Devil Gundam, they combine their energy and use the Erupting Burning Finger Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken to permently destroy it. In the end, the two go to Earth together to presumably be married. Gallery File: Domon.jpg|Domon, as he appears in the anime. Domon reminds Rain about their journey during the match of Gundam Fight.jpg|Domon reminds Rain about their journey during the match of Gundam Fight. Video Games Gundam Battle Assault 2 Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 External Links *Domon Kasshu on Wikipedia Category:Future Century characters